Generally the pitch and roll (or yaw) of a rotor of, for example a rotary aircraft, is controlled using a swashplate mechanism. These swashplate mechanisms are generally complex and rotate in unison with the rotor.
Conventional swashplate systems utilize a control system that pitches each blade cyclically, in order to provide control over the tip path plant. As the blades and the entire hub rotate the hub needs to be moved or tilted in a given direction. Main rotors, tail rotors or compound rotors utilize the swashplate or similar means to provide necessary control of the rotor system. The controls and system components that provide the forces and the capability to move the hub and rotor are all dynamic in that these systems rotate around the main shaft at the same RPM as the hub and rotor.